


Father's Day of Champions

by leftennant



Series: Road Trip of Champions [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Father's Day Fluff, Fluff, SO MUCH FRICKING FLUFF OKAY?, fluff with a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day, and Darcy has a big (well small, but still) surprise for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, I kinda couldn't resist adding to this 'verse for Father's Day. Hope you guys like it! And, if you wanna see him, I've got a link to the real Bandit in the end notes. :D
> 
> Also, for anyone waiting on the next chapter of Rule Number One, the chapter is nearly done. It just took a little while to get written due to personal stuff. (and one other really awesome reason, but there will be more on that when the chapter posts)
> 
> ****************************************************

“Happy Father’s Day!”

The words made no sense. Or….well they did. Theoretically. At least, each word on their own made sense, but strung together all they did was make Bucky sit straight up in bed in panicked confusion.

“Happy what?” He stared at his smiling girlfriend who was standing in front of him with both hands planted over a small lump under her shirt. A small lump that was...was it moving?

Darcy adjust the front of her shirt, whispered, “ _Behave_ ,” at the defiantly wriggling lump, and turned the voltage up on her grin to a full thousand watts. “Happy Father’s Day, Bucky Barnes!”

His gaze slowly traveled from the lump to her face as he tried to suss out just what the hell was she was up to. “Doll, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I _do_ know I’m not a father. Unless… Darce, is there something you need to tell me?”

“Yes. No. Okay, sorta yes. Wait.”

He watched, one hand ruffling his already sleep-rumpled hair, as she reached under her shirt and produced a small, spotted _something_. Bucky’s brain caught up in that second, taking stock of the patchwork fur, and comically oversized ears. 

A puppy. She’d been hiding a puppy under her shirt. It looked like some kind of hound mix, all loose limbs, and giant feet, with a long, sweet face. The dog, which had settled when Darcy cuddled it up in her arms, suddenly caught sight of Bucky. It began to stretch towards him, legs churning like a windmill as it fought to launch itself onto the bed.

Darcy was laughing, arms struggling to contain the puppy for a moment or two longer before setting it loose on duvet. “Alright, you little troublemaker, go get your daddy!” 

The words were completely unnecessary. The animal was already on Bucky’s chest by the time she was halfway through the first sentence. It planted both front feet on his shoulders, tail wagging so hard its back end was a blur, and tongue swiping at every inch of his face that it could reach.

“Jesus, it’s enthusiastic,” Bucky chuckled, attempting to catch hold of the wiggly little body so he could get a better look at it.

“He,” Darcy corrected. “I thought we could call him Bandit. You know, ‘cause of his face.” She motioned at the distinctive markings across the puppy’s eyes that looked for all the world like a brown and black mask.

“Bandit.” He nodded. “Suits him.”

“Notice I’m not saying anything about your face paint right now, and how he resembles his father. I really feel like I should get rewarded for my restraint.”

Bucky glanced over at her, wry smile tilting up the corners of his lips. “Oh, I’m gonna reward you, smartass. Just you wait.”

“Uhuh. I look forward to it.” Darcy sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to run her hand along the puppy’s back. “So, do you like him?”

“Like him? Doll, he’s the best gift anyone ever gave me.” Bucky cupped the little face in both hands, scratching Bandit under the chin, and the dog’s tongue shot out, licking across the plates on his left palm. The skinny tail was still going like mad, back feet in constant motion as the puppy shifted his weight back and forth. “Who’s a good boy, huh? Who’s a good boy? Bandit’s a good boy!”

Bucky wasn’t sure if it was the praise, or the excitement of hearing his name, but the puppy gave a joyful yap, stiffened...and peed straight on his chest.

Darcy froze, eyes widening as she realized what was going on. “Oh my God. Bandit! Don’t pee on daddy! Give me one sec, okay? I’ll go get a towel. Want me to...”

She made like she was going to take the dog as well, and Bucky waved her off. “Nah, we’re good here. He’s fine. Just a little worked up. And why wouldn’t you be, huh? New home. New family. Big, scary guy with a metal arm holding you.”

“Yeah,” she said over her shoulder as the puppy went back to licking his face. “He seems real scared of you.”

He tried to hold them both still until Darcy got back with a handful of paper towels and a wet washcloth to clean up the mess. It wasn’t easy, but Bucky somehow managed. She mopped up the puddle, then disappeared again to get rid of the trash. By the time she walked in the second time, Bandit was curled up with his little body tucked under Bucky’s left arm, and his head resting on Bucky’s chest. Just as she reached the bed, he emitted a happy little dog sigh, tail thumping twice on the bed.

Darcy paused for a moment, looking at them with a soft smile on her face, and then said, “I’m gonna let it slide that he stole my spot, because the two of you are stupid cute right now.”

“We’re not the only cute ones. C’mere, doll, I got something for you.” He held his free hand out to her, and she took it, letting him pull her onto his lap.

She leaned down, rubbing the tip of her nose over his. “So, how’d I do at Father’s Day?”

“Seeing as how I wasn’t expecting anything at all, and ended up with a puppy, I’m gonna say you aced it.”

“Do you really like him? I know we’ve been looking at the shelters, and I didn’t want to cut you out of the decision process, but when the lady called saying they got this litter in, I thought I’d better jump on it before they were all taken.”

“You kidding me? I love him. You did good, Spot.”

“Yeah?” Her lips brushed over his, and Bucky smiled.

“Yeah. How much fooling around do you think we can get away with before he wakes up?”

“I don’t know, but I’m willing to find out. You know, for science or whatever.”

It turned out that they couldn’t get away with much. Darcy had barely started to kiss him, when the puppy squirmed up between them, ecstatically licking both their faces.

“I think we’re going to have to invest in a crate,” she surmised.

“And a dog bed,” Bucky added. “Although we should probably start with a leash.”

She picked Bandit up, and kissed the top of his head. “Pet store, or ask Friday to deliver?”

He looked at them both, picturing Darcy walking around with Bandit in her arms, picking out a leash. It would probably have some kinda cartoon character printed all over it or something. He wouldn’t put it past her to buy him a superhero outfit with a cape either, and enough toys for ten dogs. They’d need two carts. 

It hit Bucky that two years earlier he hadn’t even had a home. Now he had that, plus a girl and a dog. Two carts sounded damn good. 

He lifted his hand, scratching the puppy between the ears, and then using the same hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Darcy’s ear. “Pet store.”

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for Bandit is an actual shelter puppy from Home At Last rescue in Wales, PA. This is his picture:  
> 
> 
> And his adoption page can be found here, [Bandit the Awesome Puppy](https://www.petfinder.com/petdetail/35373005)
> 
> This group has got a lot of really amazing dogs looking for forever homes. Old ones, young ones, in between ones, all the dogs, basically. So if you're in the area, and are looking for a new buddy, you might want to check them out. :D


End file.
